When You're Caught In A Lie
by MissAnnoying-LostInWarblerland
Summary: Willow's life is not normal, it never really has been, but in her fourth year at Hogwarts things start to change, there are accidents, relationships, and at the end of the year, well let's just say that some peoples lives will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I only own Willow.**_

_**AN: It's Willow here (The geekier half of us) I hope you like it.**_

"Wake up," I heard a voice say before I felt a sharp pain in my side."Don't poke her Fred," someone else said.

"Yeah don't poke me Fred," I mumbled."You're finally awake," he said, he was clearly in a bad mood. I sat up slowly, wincing in pain and saw Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson along with Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, the Weasley twins and Ginny Weasley by my bed in the hospital wing. I felt someone holding my hand I glanced next to me and saw George's face was as white as chalk, after a few minutes of assuring everyone I was fine they left.

"Come on George let's go," Fred said to George, who glanced at me quickly, then back to his twin "I'll just be a minute," George replied, Fred shrugged and left. "Are you OK, Will?" George asked me. "Fine it's not like I fell off my broom or anything," I said sarcastically.

He grinned at me and kissed me lightly "Fred is going to kill us when he finds out," I said quietly and kissed him. "Screw that he'll kill me for enjoying this," George said smiling. He kissed me again moving his hands up from my waist of one was between my shoulder blades and the other was in my blond hair.

My hand's were already tangled in his ginger hair. I loved it when he kissed me it was like I was addicted. We broke apart only when a cry of "EW!" Rang through the room. I turned around and saw Ron looking disgusted. "Why the hell are you kissing her?" He asked.

"Ron," George said weakly. I let my hand's drop he didn't move his. "We'll tell you if you swear not to tell anyone especially Fred," he said. "I swear," Ron said. "Two years ago..." George began we told him everything how we've kept our relationship a secret, how Fred knows nothing and how Ron would regret it if anyone found out.

Later that night George snuck into the hospital wing. "If anyone asks I told you I would be in the common room all night," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled as he lay down beside me and put his arm's around my waist pulling me closer to him, that night he slept beside me.


	2. Chapter 2: The Poem

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I only own Willow.

**AN: It's Willow here (The geekier half of us) I hope you like it**

The next day I was sat at the breakfast table writing a poem, when I was finished writing I glanced up and saw everyone in the hall was still eating breakfast.

It was the weekend and I was planning to have a picnic by the lake the next day. I was daydreaming when I suddenly noticed my poem floating in mid air. I looked up and saw Fred Weasley holding it.

"Look everyone she's written us a poem, I'll read it out," he shouted.

"Bright as day black as night

I wonder why no-one can see me cry.

I try and try and try to be me but it's like i cannot break free of these chains binding me to the ground

It's like i can hear every sound. The whispers of the wind the rush, rush of the ocean.

Bright as day black as night, why is there no-one in sight, I walk along this road alone, no-one's thoughts but my own.

My heart is breaking of despair, I walk along wondering wondering why i am on my own if I see someone there they run away when i try to reach them.

This is why i walk alone through the forest i call my home. My heart beating is all I hear. I hear a twig crack I turn around hoping to hear another sound i see nothing

I hear no sound only my echoing footsteps on the ground.

Bright as day black as night I am doomed to walk alone no-one there to dry the tears I have cried for many years,"

He read.

I ran out before anyone could react. Halfway to The Common Room George pulled me into a secret corridoor. "It was a brilliant poem, but you were wrong, as long as I'm here, you'll never be alone." He said spinning me around, I looked into his blue eyes and he looked into my brown ones. He took a deep breath."I love you," he told me for the first time in my life. I gasped in shock... than slowly grinned. "I love you too," I said.

George bent his head down and kissed me. "I better go Fred will wonder where I am," he said as he pulled away, but didn't move his hand's from my waist. He kissed me once more and left.

Ron's P.O.V

A few nights after I caught George and Willow I was talking to Harry "I wonder what'll happen tomorrow," he said. "I just hope i don't catch George and Willow kissing again," I mumbled absentmindedly.

"I was not expecting you to say that," Harry said grinning slightly. "Shit! Oh bloomin' bloody shit!" I cried face-palming myself as I said it'. "I won't tell anyone iIpromise," Harry said. "George and Will are going to kill me when they find out i told you," I groaned, and started pacing.

"So why doesn't Fred know?" Harry asked me. "He's still mad at Willow for swearing at him for scaring that first year," I answered, "oh," Harry muttered, surprised.

"Night Ron," he said. "Night," I replied, climing into bed.

**.**


	3. Chapter 3: Picnics by the lake

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I only own Willow._**

**_AN: It's Willow here (The smarter half of us). Ok Fred was an Evil Little Git to Willow in the last chapter, the reason for this is because Willow insulted him greatly in her second year when he frightened a first year kid into hysterics, let's just say it involved her swearing at him, A LOT._**

* * *

><p>Third P.O.V<p>

I could see Willow skipping down the hallway heading outside, She was whistling and swinging a picnic basket on her arm.

Fred was talking to me but I wasn't listening, For the last few days Willow had been all I could think of, suddenly I was hit by an idea.

"Look I'll meet you back in the common room later ok," I said to Fred. When I was sure Fred was gone I snuck up behind Willow covered her eye's with my hand and whispered in her ear. "Guess who" "George," she said laughing.

She lifted my hand and turned around to face me. "Wanna come?" she asked softly lifting up the picnic basket "sure," I replied talking her hand.

I lent down and kissed her, she dropped the basket and grabbed the back of my head pulling me closer to her, as I slid both my arms around her waist a tiny sigh of happiness escaped her lips I started to pull away "don't stop," she whispered, so I didn't at least not in till Willow pulled away from me, but she still didn't open her eyes.

"We should get going," she finally said opening her eye's and picking up the fallen picnic basket blushing she took my hand and led me to the edge of the lake; she knelt down and started to unpack the picnic she had bought.

"Did I ever tell you why I can see thestrals?" she asked me. "No" I replied, frowning, wait, what? "Hang on you can see thestrals!" I exclaimed, she just shrugged and lent back.

I spent all day with her talking and joking I didn't care Fred would ask questions about where I was, but as long as I was with Willow making her smile and laugh it was worth it.

"Where were you?" Fred demanded as soon as I walked into our dorm that night, as I predicted "Oh... Around" I replied smiling as I got changed into my pyjamas.

And got into bed, that night Will was all I dreamt about.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Well that is the end of that chapter I know it's a bit boring. But hey I get bored too you know and hold on to that little fact about Willow and thestrals it may come in handy. *Wink* *Wink*.<em>**

**_Please could someone review I really want to know what you think of my story I'm already on the sequel Yay! So expect more updates._**

**_Anyway I hope you liked the chapter (even though even I think it's boring and I wrote it)_**

**_God well I'm going on and on and on... and on so I'll upload the next chapter soon as possible._**


	4. Chapter 4: Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I only own Willow.

AN: It's Willow here (The smarter half of us). Hope you like, this chapter is set two weeks after the picnic.

* * *

><p>Willows P.O.V<p>

As I walked towards Charms one affternoon 'Mione caught up with me. "George gave me a note for you" She said, and stuffed something into my hand.

It said

'_meet me at the top of the astronomy tower tonight at nine 'o' clock _

_George_'.

"Thank's 'Mione" I said grinning, "What does it say?" she asked curiously. "Read it" I replied stuffing it into her hand. As she read it her eyes got wide. "Oh Will you can't, it's after curfew, you'll get caught" she said, I just walked away smiling, I was going to go no matter what Hermione said.

That night when I got to the astronomy tower, there were little light's floating above a blanket and a telescope.

"Surprise" George said. "You told me once that you've alway's wanted to sleep under the star's so I decided too make your dream come true" he said blushing slightly.

I kissed his cheek "Thank you, it's beautiful" I said smiling, suddenly I frowned "Won't Fred wonder where you've gone?" I asked. "Let's just say Fred has gotten used to me not telling him stuff by now" he replied sighing.

"Come on" he said sitting down on the blanket and patting the space next to him. I raised my eyebrow's he laughed and shook his head but said no more. I sat on lap, put my head on his shoulder and looked up. "Wow" was all I could say, the sky was full of stars. George was smiling, in that moment I decided to tell him a secret i had never told anyone.

"George you know I told you I can see thestrals but I never told you why" I said. "Yes" he replied slowly. "I can see thestrals because when I was Five I saw my mother murdered in front of me, I was brought up by the house-elf he's always looked after me" I said as quickly as I could.

George just stared at me open-mouthed. " I never even suspected..." George he trailed off. "It's Ok" I said as he gently kissed my forehead.

That night i fell asleep in his arms as he pointed out all the stars to me. He must have carried me back because i woke up in the common room with a blanket over me. After I had gone up to my dorm and gotten dressed. I went to my lessons, 'Mione asked me if I had gone, when I said yes she simply shook her head.

"Hogsmead tomorrow" she said "Are you and George going?" she asked. "No I don't think so" I said.

The next day I set off for the Three broomsticks and sat with Harry, Ron and Hermione. "So you and George are going out" Harry said obvioulsy struggling to keep a straight face.

I turned to look at Ron who was going bright red "Ron Weasley I am going to kill you" I hissed but I never got the chance to as the Minister walked in and Harry heard his name being said.

He took out his cloak and crept after them as they went upstairs.

He told us everything he had heard, Sirius Black is Harry's Godfather.

* * *

><p>AN Dun Dun Dun Haha Hope you liked the chapter.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: A Change in Thing's

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I only own Willow.

AN: It's Willow here (The geekier half of us). Thank's to my Beta, MissCHSparkles. This is set a few day's after the Hogsmead Visit.

George's P.O.V

Willow had been acting very odd the past few days, I caught sight of her as she studied with Ginny, Luna and Hermione. She looked ill, her skin was paler than usual and she seemed tired all the time.

"To be honest with you, I am this close to giving up on you Ginny" I heard Will say as she showed Ginny her thumb and forefinger almost touching.

"I'm trying, I really am," Ginny said.

"Has he said he loves you yet?" Ginny suddenly demanded, Will didn't answer her.

"No way" Hermione said her eye's wide.

"He told you he loves you" Ginny sighed, her eye's dreamy "I am so getting a sister."

"You've got no chance, we haven't even told Fred we're going out yet," Will said playfully shoving her.

"Come on I better get this done or McGonagall will be after my blood," Will sighed.

"We'll leave you to it" Hermione said, Ginny looked confused until Hermione tilted her head slightly in my direction. She had spotted me.

"Yeah and if my wimp of a brother still won't tell his twin, tell me and I'll have a word with him," Ginny said standing up.

"Thanks for the offer but I doubt I'll use it, I don't really mind that much, he has every right not to want to tell him," Will said shrugging.

When Ginny and Hermione had left, Will pulled out her essay.

"Hi," I said sitting next to her, she looked up . "Hi," she said.

"We can tell Fred if you want," I said.

"I really don't mind, I know what it's like to dread something. But mum always told me to look on the bright side of things, this way we get a lot of time alone," she said.

"What was your mum like?" I asked. "She looked a lot like me except she had green eye's and her hair was a bit darker than mine," Will said "You know I don't really remember much of her the clearest memory of her I have is..." she trailed off.

I knew she meant her mother's death.

"You better go," Will said turning back to her essay.

"And what if I don't want to?" I said teasingly.

"Well I think Fred's just come into the library, So yes I think you should go," she said.

"No," I said crossing my arms.

"Fine, let him kill you," Will said. Then Fred looked over at where I was.

"What are you doing over there?" he asked puzzled, for once in my life I couldn't think of an excuse.

"He asked for my help with his homework if you must know," Will said quickly.

"What, you asked for her help?" Fred said, he looked disgusted

"Yes I did," I said as Will stood up and put her essay in her bag, "I think I'll do this in my dorm," she said as she did this.

Fred sat down next to me. "You have a crush on her don't you," Fred said. "No" I replied, I was telling the truth, I didn't have a crush on her, I loved her. "Fred I've got to go," I said. "Fine if you really want to choose her over me." He called after me as I walked out the library.

On the way back to the common room I walked into Percy.

"You know you should take a leaf out of that girl Willow's book," he said.

"Yeah Perce I really don't need a lecture so-" I started to say but he cut me off.

"You would actually make a nice couple now I think of it."

"Yeah okay Percy can I go now?" I said.

"Yes go ahead,"

when I finally got to the common room no-one except Will was there, I could see her sat in the middle of the common room, a load of books piled around her.

"Did you nick the whole library or something?" I asked.

"No" she said lightly.

"You came up with an answer to Fred's question pretty quickly earlier," I said smirking, Will looked up from her book and just shrugged.

Then she did something that was strange even for her, suddenly she leaned forward and kissed me. She seemed to realise what she was doing and jumped back.

"That was... strange," I said after a moment.

"Sorry" Will said. "Don't be," I said softly leaning forward and kissing her.

"I love you," she said after she pulled away. "I know you do and I love you too," I replied smiling.

The next morning when I went down to breakfast hardly anyone else was up, I saw Willow sitting by her self.

I sat down next to her, when she saw who it was sitting next to her, she looked mildly surprised.

"Morning," she said cheerfully. "Morning sweetheart," I said before adding "You know it feels nice to call you that."

"Call me what?" she asked a bemused expression on her face. "To call you sweetheart," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Good for you, I on the other hand have to go to the library," she said.

Then Fred came into the hall and sat next to me.

"Can't you blow it off, just for today please?" I whispered in Will's ear,

"I 'spose so," she replied.

"I still don't see why you asked her to be your tutor," Fred remarked "I mean she may be smart and all but-"

I cut him off. "You know, I am sick of you being nasty to her, you don't even know her," I said angrily.

"What and you do?" Fred repied in disbelief

"Actually I do because she's my girlfriend," I said.

"Hang on, what?" Fred replied, he looked shocked.

"She. Is. My. Girlfriend," I repeated slowly as though I was speaking to a child."She has been for nearly three years now and I am sick of you making fun of her for no reason"

I turned to Willow and said shortly. "Come on let's just go" I said, she stood up slowly and walked out the hall.

"I can't believe you just did that," Will said smiling as she sat down once we reached the common room.

"I know neither can I," I said sitting next to her.

"He is so going to hate me even more now" She said suddenly frowning.

"Why?" I asked in slight confusion.

"Because now he knows I'm dating his brother-" I cut her off by kissing her.

"That was rather nice" she said after I pulled away.

"Would you like me to do it again then?" I asked smirking, she pretended to consider.

"You know I think I would," she said.

"Well then I would suggest you be quiet," I said as I slipped my arm's around her waist, she slid her hands onto my shoulders. "And what if I-" I once again cut her off by kissing her, surprisingly she didn't bother to close her mouth this time, I carefully slipped my tongue into her mouth and she did the same to me, this was actually the first time I had properly snogged her, and I just wanted more and more of it.

"That was even better than before," she said after we pulled apart from lack of air.

"You seem to be making a lot of sense today," I said grinning

"Oi," Will said hitting my shoulder.

"I'm not saying you don't normally but your making a lot more sense in one day than you do in a week" I said.

"Fair enough" she said grinning, as I leaned forward to kiss her again.

Suddenly Ginny came bounding down the stairs just as my lips touched Will's. "Aw," Ginny the baby sister said as she caught sight of us kissing.

"What's up Gin?" Will asked innocently.

"You two are so cute together" she answered.

"Now then where were we?" I said to Willow. "Ah yes I remember," I said leaning forward and kissing her.

"I'll just go" Ginny said and ran out the room.

"Crap, I've only got 20 minutes 'till class, Will said suddenly looking at her watch. "I've just got time to grab my bag then I've got to go."

"I'll come with you," I said quickly.

"Okay just give me a minute," she said running up the stair's. "Come on," she said about a minute later as she came down the stair's, I slipped my hand into hers, as we walked down the corridor whispers followed us.

"Why is everyone staring?" Will said. "Haven't they ever seen a boy and girl walking together"

Ginny came up to us.

"So you finally told Fred then," she said smiling.

"News can't travel that fast can it?" Will asked.

"Yep it can," Ginny said in a sing-song voice as she walked off, I shot a smug look at Percy as we passed him.

"Hide me," Will whispered "Come on it's not that bad" I said.

"Yes it is" she said rolling her eye's as she added "Everyone's staring."

I caught sight of Fred coming down the corridoor he stopped right in front of us. "I knew this would happen you know," he said. "I just didn't want to say anything," "I thought you didn't like me" Willow said raising an eyebrow. "Nah I just didn't want you to turn Georgie here into mini Percy," Fred answered. "I wouldn't do that," Will muttered.

"I've got to go, I'll see you later," Will said as she walked through the classroom door. "So..." Fred started to say "am I geting another sister anytime soon?" he asked. "Seriously Fred I'm not even old enough to marry her." I replied.

AN:I wasn't sure how to end this chapter so I just decided to end it. Click the button and give me some love. 


	6. Snow Fights, and Eventful Nights

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I only own Willow.

AN: It's Willow here (The geekier half of us). Thank's so much to my Beta, MissCHSparkles.

George's POV

"OW!" I heard Willow exclaim as a snowball Fred had thrown hit her in the face.

"Remember, all you have to do is distract Willow, got it?" He hissed, turning to me.

"Got it," I whispered back, sneaking off towards where Willow was hiding.

"Do you give up?" She called to Fred and the others, a snowball in her hand.

"Never," I whispered in her ear before pulling her down on top of me, a grin forming on her lips.

"Fine if that's how you want to play," she whispered back in my ear.

I was about to ask her what she meant, but suddenly my lips were very busy. "EW, do you two mind?" Fred shouted. I pulled away from Willow to reply but something cold, wet and hard hit me in the face.

"Oi, that hurt Will," I complained wiping the snow off of my face, she just laughed.

"You're the one who tried to distract me, remember," she teased making me grin sheepishly.

Another snowball hit me in the face.

"Okay, okay, we surrender," Willow yelped, ducking the spray of wet snow.

"I'll get you back for this Hermione," Harry said teasingly as he wiped snow out of his face. I stood up and went over to Willow.

"You're pretty good, not brilliant but you're good," I told her and she smirked.

"Well I'm not chaser for nothing," she teased.

"Come on Fred I have to figure out how to get Will back for the snow balls to the face," I shouted.

"While you do that I'll go hang out with Ginny and Luna, look for a few Nargles, hunt some Blibbering Humdingers, it'll be fun," Will stated, stretching and looking ruefully down at her soaking wet robes.

I wrapped one hand around her waist and gently kissed her, ignoring the dampness. "Have fun," I whispered in her ear.

"I will," she replied before skipping off.

"Oi Ginny I'm going to go find Luna, I haven't seen her in ages, wanna come?" Willow shouted cheerfully... even though Ginny wasn't that far away from her.

"Come on Freddie, we haven't pranked old Snape for a while, what do you say?" I asked grinning.

"How about some firworks in the cauldron?" Fred asked.

"That sounds perfect," I snickered as we headed towards his classroom. But due to our luck there was a class going on.

"Bugger," Fred muttered under his breath. "Hang on I have an idea, how about we prank Loony Lovegood?"

"I don't know, Ginny's going to be with her today" I whispered, not so thrilled with the idea. "Even better" Fred muttered, smiling.

"Now all we have to do is wait," Fred said about half an hour later once everything was set up.

It was about ten minutes before Luna, Ginny and Willow came down the corridoor. They walked straight through the invisible line we had set up.

Lot's of green goo fell down onto their heads. "GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY, FRED GIDEON WEASLEY, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," Ginny shouted, looking up at us as we roared with laughter.

"Well, Georgie, I think that just maybe this wasn't such a brilliant idea after all," Fred chuckled as he turned grinning to me.

"Ugh I'm going to go get cleaned up," I heard Willow mutter as she walked off and felt a pang of regret.

"You go do that, I'm going to go find and kill my brothers," Ginny said, before looking up, and then firing a bat boogey hex... at us.

Not pleasant. Not pleasant at all.

After we had finally managed to sort that out we headed back to the common room. The first thing I noticed was that there was a _lot_ of people outside. The second thing I noticed was that the fat lady was missing and there were long knife slashes across her portrait.

"What's going on here, you can't all have forgotten the password," Percy's voice came from behind us. Once he saw the portrait he stopped dead.

"Get the headmaster," he sharply told a girl next to him.

The next few minutes passed in a blur, the next I knew we were in the great hall, being told that we were going to sleep in there tonight.

I saw Ginny with Hermione and Willow, me and Fred went over to them, Hermione was talking to Ginny.

"...Don't worry Ginny, come on we'd better find you somewhere to sleep" Hermione said taking Ginny's hand.

"Gin," I said walking over to her and hugging her. "You ok?" I asked. "I'm fine George," she replied squirming out of my grasp. I stepped back, turned to Willow and hugged her tightly.

"Come on," she murmured, breaking away from me and throwing me a sleeping bag.

She sat crossleged on another one for herself, and looked at Fred, "so I suppose we're going to sleep on the floor then," Willow remarked.

Fred grinned and sat on a sleeping bag for himself, Ginny lay down on a sleeping bag next to Willow as Hermione picked one next to Harry who was beside Ron. I put the sleeping bag Willow had thrown me on the the floor on her other side, she raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"I'm going to turn the lights out now, no talking," Percy said as the lights went out.

Willow had one arm behind her head and was looking up at the sky, I looked up as well. The sky was was beautiful, or it would have been if it was any other night.

"Go to sleep Will, you look exhusted," I whispered, she just shook her head in reply, I reached out for her hand and held it tightly.

I put my other arm around her and closed my eyes. "Night," I murmured before falling asleep.

I was woken up up late into the night by a sudden movement from under my arm, I opened my eyes to see Willow sitting up, gasping.

"You ok?" I asked sleepily, she nodded, but I could see tears running down her face.

"No you aren't," I said sitting up and wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

She buried her head in her hands. "What's wrong?" I whispered in her ear.

"It's the same thing every time, I just keep seeing it in my head," She whispered. "What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Every single night when I go to sleep all I can see is my mother's death, replayed over and over," Willow's voice trailed off into sob's.

I put my arm's around her and hugged her tightly.

"It's ok, it's ok," I whispered, gently rubbing her back. Her breathing slowed and it took me a little while to realise she had fallen asleep.

I lay down and moved her head so it was reasting on my chest, I closed my eyes and fell asleep myself.

AN: I know this chapter isn't very good, I'm sorry about the wait. Click the button and give me some love.


	7. Chapter 7: In Which Music Is Made

**_Disclaimer:... I OWN IT, I OWN ALL OF IT... *sigh*... No, I don't own it *sigh* I only own Willow... and Kenny... and I may steal the Weasley Twins.  
><em>**

**_AN: Well, the first thing I have to say is, I'm really sorry for taking so long with the chapter, thank you for waiting for so long, I've been really busy, and I've had next to no inspiration for this chapter, but I got it done in the end. Again, thank you for waiting for so long. Thanks so much to my beta MissCHSparkles you are awesome! Hope you get well soon sweetie._**

Third Person

For the next week all people could talk about was Sirius Black, all sorts of wild theories were flying around.

"… No, the one that Sirius Black can turn into a bat is the most far-fetched," Willow and Ginny were arguing about which rumour of how Sirius Black broke into the castle was the silliest.

"And I've told you, that one is for Snape," Ginny replied. "No, Snape's a vampire, and vampires cannot turn into bats," Willow said.

At that moment Fred and George passed them, "Oi, Gin I'd avoid the 7th floor corridor if I were you," Fred said, stopping as he passed.

"Merry, Pippin," Willow said in the manner of greeting them.

Fred stared at her as though she were crazy, Willow just carried on walking. Ginny shrugged and followed her.

"O…..k," Fred muttered, George shrugged "she gets weird sometimes," George explained.

"Oh, shut up," they heard Willow shout down the corridor. Ginny rolled her eyes at Willow, who simply shrugged. They resumed their arguing and it was about five minutes before they passed Harry and Ron, who were obviously hurrying to class.

"Sam, Frodo," Willow said in the same manner she had to Fred and George.

They did not even bother to stop as they hurried past; Willow and Ginny saw Draco Malfoy not long after they had seen Harry and Ron.

"Legolas," Willow said as they passed him, he also stared at her, and again Willow only shrugged.

"I've got potions in twenty minutes, " Ginny complained after checking her watch.

"If Snape gives you a hard time, just tell Fred and George, besides, you're free for the day after that," Willow said as though it was obvious as Ginny walked back down the corridor.

For about three hours, she wandered the castle, seeing, as she had no classes left to attend; it was about half an hour after classes finished for everyone and she was sure that everyone would be studying in the library before she decided to go to the Muggle Music classroom and practise.

When she entered the room, there was nobody there, she shrugged and sat down at the Piano in the corner of the room.

About two years after her mother had died, Willow had decided to carry on learning to play some her mother's instruments, it was something her and her mother used to do together, if Willow had to pick her favourite, she would probably pick her Violin or the Piano.

Sighing, she grabbed her music sheets from her bag, placing on her knees and sorting through them, trying to find the right ones.

There was one song, one that she had been practising for weeks, one she had decided to learn so she would be able play it for her best friend, Kenny.

They had met when they were eight, Willow had been sat on a bench in the small park that was near the house, drawing, when a boy who looked about the same age she was, with light brown hair, bright blue eyes, and glasses ran up and asked if he could borrow her pencil.

Willow had replied with a simple yes, it was at that age when she had started to be distant from people, not really talking much, it was also when she had started reading to escape from her problems.

The only books she had at that point were ones were all educational, or sheet music, or how to read music, which was the reason she was good at things like that.

Willow had not really expected to get her pencil back, but a little while before she left to go home, the boy had showed up, holding her pencil in his hand, he handed it back to her, smiling. From then on whenever she went to that park, the boy was there, and every now and then, he would ask to borrow a pencil.

It was not long before Willow started to keep a pencil with her wherever she went, in case she ever needed it, soon she and the boy started talking, and he told her his name was Kenny, and before long, they became friends.

It took her until they both got they were both getting on the Hogwarts train before she had told him what had happened to her mother. Even then, she only told him because he had asked why she was alone, and she felt she could trust him with anything by then.

He had responded by hugging her and saying she was perfectly welcome to come to his house anytime she wanted, and that his mother would probably treat her like the daughter she had never had.

Willow had since been over Kenny's house quite a few times, but she always cried afterwards, because she was always reminded of what her mother had been like.

It was on the train that she had first met George, they had talked and become friends, and it took a while but eventually Willow realised she liked George as a lot more than a friend.

Kenny would tease her about many things, when she first got reading glasses; Kenny teased her for weeks, although Willow got back at him for that when he had to get glasses from staying up and reading a lot. He especially teased her when Willow started dropping things whenever George entered the room.

Nevertheless, he was the best friend she had ever had, he had told her that he thought George liked her too when he had seen George staring her in the library, he had also asked George how he felt about Willow, then relayed that information back to Willow.

For weeks Willow had been practising so she could learn this and play it for Kenny, he loved it when she would get out her guitar and play, because she only ever played on special occasions.

She smiled at the memories that came to mind whenever she thought about Kenny, or when she sat down at a Piano, it was the first instrument her mother had taught her to play. It was Kenny's birthday soon, and Willow was still having trouble learning this song so she could play it.

She decided to warm up a bit first, she was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the door open, or close, she also didn't notice someone enter the room, before standing with their back against the wall.

George stared at her amused that she had not noticed him yet, he was surprised to see her sat at a Piano, but simply stood there, watching amused as she started to play.

He recognised a few of the songs she played, and some of them he did not, but he found it incredibly fun to watch her.

As quietly as he could, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around waist, at the same time as he gently kissed her cheek, Willow screeched and spun around.

George laughed and said "relax, it's only me," Willow glared at him, before gently biting her bottom lip.

"How long were you stood there for?" she asked as she stood up. "Long enough to feel hurt that you didn't tell me you're a brilliant musician," George said, pouting.

"Well, did you maybe stop and think that maybe I didn't feel the need to tell you?" Willow asked, stepping over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Not really, but there is something you can do to make me feel better," George murmured, resting his forehead against hers and making his best puppy dog eyes at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Willow smiled before, gently pressing her lips against his, before pulling away again almost instantly.

"Aw, come on, that doesn't even count as a proper kiss," he complained.

Willow fake sighed before kissing him again, "better?" she asked gently, George only nodded, tightening his arms around her waist, effectively pulling her closer to him.

"You could have just asked me to come closer you know," Willow said, smiling.

"I wanted to make sure you couldn't escape from me," George said grinning.

"And may I ask why I would even consider escaping when you're holding me like this?" Willow asked.

George felt the heat rise in his cheeks and knew he was blushing, Willow giggled, before gently kissing him again.

"I love you," George whispered once she pulled away from him, he whispered it again and again, wanting to make sure she knew.

Willow covered his mouth, "I already know you love me, and as much as I love to hear you say it, I would much rather you shut up and let me kiss you instead, ok?" Willow said and George nodded; Willow removed her hand from over his mouth, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into another kiss.

Willow gently grabbed his tie and pulled him into a heated kiss that he returned eagerly, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for," Willow murmured pulling away for a second, before George kissed her again, pulling her closer, she ran her fingers through him hair, and he did the same to her.

"Willow," they both heard someone say from the doorway. "What?" Willow asked, looking up, surprised at the interruption, Ginny was stood in the doorway, holding some books.

"I need help with my homework," Ginny complained, Willow sighed, before grabbing some of the books out of Ginny's arms, she had seem to be struggling with the weight of them anyway, George waved at Ginny, a smile on his face.

"Um, well, I can try and get Hermione to help me if you two want some time alone," Ginny said.

"You don't have to Gin, I was just going," George said, kissing Willow on the cheek before he left the room.

Willow spent the remainder of her day in the library helping Ginny with her homework, until Willow accidently fell asleep on her charms book.

"Willow, Willow wake up," Ginny said, pocking Willow in the arm, "Urgh, sorry I haven't been getting much sleep lately," Willow, said.

"Come on, I'll finish this in the common room and you can go and get some sleep," Ginny said, pulling Willow up from her chair and grabbing the books, Willow took some as well.

When they got back to the common room there were only a few people in there, Fred, George and Lee Jordan were sat in a corner, talking about something.

Willow waved at them as she headed upstairs to her dorm, completely exhausted she changed into her Pyjama's before flopping down on her bed, she closed her eyes but did not plan to let herself fall asleep, this was what she always did.

She would lie in bed, tying not to fall asleep, but she always did, and she hated it, she knew it would be the same tonight.

She lay there in bed for about an hour and a half, before deciding to give in to what her brain was telling her to do.

Sighing, she slid out of bed, grabbing her dressing gown from the end of her bed, and heading towards the boys dorm.

Quietly she opened the door to the twin's dorm, before gently sliding in next to George, not noticing that he was as well lying awake.

"What are you doing in here Willow?" George whispered, so that he would not wake anyone else up, "and how did you know this is my bed?"

"I'm in here because I always seem to sleep better when I'm with you, and I knew this was your bed because you have a picture of us from when we were on a date," Willow whispered.

"How on earth did you see that?" George asked, Willow only shrugged, "I'm good at navigating around places in the dark, I'm usually awake at night, so, you know, I got better at seeing in the dark," Willow explained.

George wrapped his arms around her, and held her as she fell asleep, and for the second time that month, Willow did not have any nightmares.

They were both woken up the next morning by a wolf whistle coming from Fred.

"Shut up," George groaned, grabbing a book of his bedside table and throwing it in Fred's general direction.

Fred dodged the book smartly, "may I ask what you two kids were up too last night?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"You need to learn when to shut up," Willow said, climbing out of bed and grabbing her dressing gown from the end of the bed where she had left it the night before.

"And why would I need to learn when to shut up, I find it quite fun to tease you about things," Fred said, shrugging.

"Well, if I were you, I would look out for trip wires, you two aren't the only pranksters I have as friends you know," Willow said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" George asked, Willow only laughed and left the room.

She headed towards her dorm, hoping to get inside, get dressed, and leave before everyone else woke up.

Sadly, her hopes were in vain because when she entered the dorm, it was empty except for Katie Bell, who was sat on her bed.

She raised an eyebrow when Willow entered to room, she opened her mouth to speak, but Willow held up a finger and said firmly, "not a single word, now shoo, I want to get dressed" Katie winked and stood up heading for the door.

As quickly as she could Willow dressed and left the dorm, before heading off to the library.

On the way there, she saw Kenny, he hurried over to her, "Will," he started, but Willow held up a finger and asked, "What do you want now?"

"Nothing much, I just really need someone to help me to practise for music class," he said.

"Please remind me what instrument you're learning to play this time," Willow said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm learning Drums, Electric guitar, and Piano," he replied.

"Yeah, see, I don't play Drums, and I've tried teaching you to play guitar before remember what happened then, so the only one I could help you with is Piano," Willow said pointedly.

Kenny winced at the mention of the time she had tried to teach him to play guitar, it had taken them weeks to regain their hearing properly, and he had had to help Willow find new strings, which he had not been much of a help with.

"I know, I just need you to play the Piano while I practise," he said hopefully.

"And why don't you just ask one of the other kids who play Piano?" Willow asked.

"I don't know anyone who plays as well as you do," Kenny muttered.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Kenny boy," Willow said shaking her head, but smiling all the same.

She heaved a dramatic sigh "fine, I suppose I'll have to help you then,"

Willow followed him to the music classroom, humming quietly.

"Pick out the songs you want to practise, because we have about an hour and a half until our first class, which is ironically, Muggle Music," Willow said sitting at the Piano in the corner of the room.

"Um, the only I want to practise is If I Knew Then, you know that one, you showed it to me" Kenny muttered.

"Fine," Willow said shrugging as she pulled her music from her bag as Kenny sat down at the Drum Kit, "um, and I need you to sing-just the girl part of it, not all of it," he added hastily, Willow turned around glaring at him.

"I hate you," she said, Kenny knew full well that she didn't really like singing in front of other people, just like she didn't like playing an instrument in front of someone.

"No you don't you love me, and put it this way I'm helping you get over your major stage fright," Kenny said shrugging his shoulders in an apologetic kind of way.

"No, I hate you, but fine, I agreed to help you, so I suppose I'll have to do this," Willow muttered, before immediately beginning to play the Piano. Kenny quickly caught up with her and began to sing his part.

**(AN: Kenny is Bold, **_Willow is__Italics, **and both together are Bold Italics Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics to this song.)**_

**"The first time that I saw you, looking like you did, we were young, we were restless, just two clueless kids, but if I knew then, what I know now, I'd fall in love."**

**_"You're on a bus in chicago, three rows to the left, you know my heart, is reaching for you, but we, never even met, but if I knew then, what I know now, I'd fall in love."_**

**_"'Cause love only comes, once in a while, and knocks on your door, and throws you a smile, and takes every breath, leaves every scar, speaks through your soul, and sings to your heart, but if I knew then, what I know now, I'd fall in love."_**

**_"On a summer night in august, backseat of my car, said I'm trying to get to know you, I took it way too far, but if I knew then, what I know now, I'd fall in love."_**

**_"'Cause love only comes, once in a while, and knocks on your door, and throws you a smile, and takes every breath, leaves every scar, speaks through your soul, and sings to your heart, but if I knew then, what I know now, I'd fall in love."_**

**_"I used up, a lot of chances, but you give them back, but if again, it comes crawling, _I'm gonna make it last.."**

**"'Cause love only comes, _once in a while_, and knocks on your door, and throws you a smile  
>it takes every breath, <em>leaves every scar, speaks through your soul, and sings to your heart, but if I knew then, what I know now, if I knew then, what I know now, I'd fall in love..."<em>**

"Well that was fun," Willow said once she'd finished playing.

They heard a quiet applause coming from the side of the room; they both looked over at the same time and saw two very familiar ginger twins.

"What are you two doing in here?" Willow demanded, blushing.

"Well, you see-" Fred began.

"We were running-," continued George.

"From Filch and we heard music coming from the room-" continued Fred.

"And thought we'd check it out, I'm very glad we did actually," finished George, winking at Willow causing her blush to become if it was possible, even brighter.

Willow stood up from the Piano stool, then introduced the twins and Kenny to each other.

"Kenny this is Fred, Fred this is Kenny, Kenny this is George, George this is Kenny, my best friend," Willow said, sitting on the desk next to George.

"So, what kind of music do you do?" George asked.

"Well, Will usually doesn't really perform in this class, but when she does, she usually picks something beautiful and slow, and when I perform-" his sentence was cut off by Willow.

"Which is a lot because he's a big show off," she interrupted.

"Shut up, as I was saying, when I perform I pick something happy and up-beat," Kenny finished.

"I'm bored," Kenny, complained, Willow, sighed as Kenny held out his hand and Willow handed him a radio.

Kenny pulled out a screwdriver and removed the back of the radio.

"He's kind of a tech geek," Willow whispered in explanation, "I heard that," Kenny said as he screwed the back of the radio back on it.

"I know you did," Willow said.

"Yeah well at least I'm not a crazy person," Kenny retorted, "well at least I like being a crazy person," Willow said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Fred and George left the room as they continued to insult each other, neither really meaning it, and the other knowing that.

"George, your girlfriend really is a crazy person," Fred stated as they headed back down the corridor.

"I know Freddy, but that's one of the reasons I fell in love with her, and one of the reasons I love her as much as I do," George said smiling.

**_AN: Yay that was fun, and cute! I decided to have the beginning of the chapter with Willow to give you some more details about her past. I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating for a while because I'm going up to London with Kate for our Great-Grandma's Memorial._**

**_I am working on a prequel for Bright as Day, Black as Night as well, so once I have started that I will tell you so you can go read that if you fancy it, and muggle music is a real class, look it up on HP wiki if you don't believe me! I leave you with these words, Jigglypuff!_**


	8. Chapter 8: In Which Flour Is Thrown

**_Disclaimer: ... *sigh*…. No I don't own Harry Potter, I only own Willow…. And Kenny…. And Caleb… And I am going to steal the Weasley Twins._**

**_AN: This chapter is kinda comprised of fluff, but I hope you like it, and I've only just seen, I usually just upload the chapters and that's that, but a little while ago, I was checking the chapters, and I noticed that I've gotten my first two reviews._**

**_So thank you very much to Anonymous and Starkid loves Harry Potter, for giving me my first reviews, and thank you much to my lovely beta, MissCHSparkles, get better soon, if you want, I can book you a bed in St. Mungo's._**

**Third Person P.O.V**

Willow sighed as she set down the charms books she had borrowed from the library on her bed, mostly all she'd done for the past two days was study, and to be honest, she was very, very bored.

She sighed again and flopped backwards on her bed, absolutely exhausted, and then she heard a knock on the door.

"Go away, I'm trying to study," she shouted at whoever it was, when in fact, she was not attempting to study; she was trying to go to sleep.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," came the response, causing Willow to groan, she knew exactly who was at the door; she definitely would not be going to sleep anytime soon.

"Fine, come in," she said, the door opened and George stepped into the room, he raised an eyebrow when he saw Willow curled up.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Well, no duh," Willow said, raising her head from her pillow to look at him, she stood up and walked over to him.

"What are you hiding behind your back?" she asked, when she tried to look around his back, but he simply spun her around.

"You're not allowed to see, it's a surprise," he said, quickly moving his hand to her back, so she could not look.

"You look beautiful," he said, moving his hand, and placing something at the top of her plait.

"George, I have not slept in two days, I most definitely do not look pretty, let alone beautiful," she said looking at him as though he was crazy.

"You do look beautiful, even though you haven't slept in two days, you always look beautiful," he stated.

"What is it you want?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Nothing, what am I not allowed to tell my girlfriend she's beautiful?" he asked defiantly.

"Let me guess, you have some sort of master plan for something, and you and Fred want me to help with something? Well I'm not doing it, go ask Hermione," she answered.

"Nope, you're right about the master plan, except I came up with this one, and Fred doesn't have a big part in helping carry it out," he said.

"What's the master plan then?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not going to tell you, you'll just tell me I'm being silly," he said.

"Aw, come on, I won't say you're being silly," Willow said.

"Fine, I have a master plan to make you realise that no matter what anyone says, or no matter what happens, I will always think you're beautiful," he replied.

"George, you really don't have-" her sentence was cut off by George placing his hand over her mouth.

"No, you are not saying a word, I'm carrying out this plan, whether you like it or not," he said, taking the thing he had placed in her hair, and handing it to her.

She smiled when she saw a single white rose.

"I thought I'd give you something just as beautiful as you are," George said, smiling.

"Really," Willow said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, really, because you are beautiful, even if no one else sees it, I do, and I always will," George stated.

Willow simply rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you just want to sleep?" he asked gently.

Willow nodded before yawning loudly.

"You really are tired aren't you?" George asked, Willow nodded by way of answer.

"I'll leave you to go to sleep then," he said, gently kissing her forehead, he turned to leave, but Willow held onto his hand.

"Will you stay with me, please? Just until I fall asleep," she asked.

"Course I will," he said, causing Willow smiled in return as she placed the flower he had brought for her in a vase by her bed.

o.O.o

"Do you fancy a game of Quidditch?" Katy Bell asked Alicia, Angelina and Ginny.

"Sure," they replied.

"I'll go ask Will if she wants to join us," Ginny said, standing up and heading up the stairs to the dorm.

She opened the door, and looked around the door, smiling and shaking her head slightly when she saw Willow and George asleep, curled up; she quietly closed the door, heading back down the stairs.

"She doesn't want to join us," Ginny said, Katy shrugged.

"Come on, I'm pretty sure we'll be able to use the pitch," Alicia said.

o.O.o

Willow woke up the next morning, expecting to be alone, but was surprised to find George's arms draped around her waist.

She smiled slightly, before looking at the clock on the table next to her bed, and seeing it was past time to get up, she then gently shook his arm; the only response she got was that he tightened his grip on her waist.

"George, wake up," she whispered.

"Don't want to," he mumbled sleepily.

"You have too," she whispered, shaking his shoulder at the same time.

"No," he mumbled.

She sighed, before leaning forward and gently kissing him.

"You really have to get up," she whispered after breaking away from him, he sighed, but reluctantly opened his eyes.

"Fine, but I'm stealing you away after breakfast," he said, sitting up, Willow laughed and sat up as well, before pointing to the door.

"Fine by me, now out, I have to get changed," she stated, George left the room laughing slightly.

o.O.o

"So, what's the deal with you and George falling asleep in the same bed yesterday?" Ginny asked, causing Willow to nearly choke on her breakfast.

"Excuse me, how did you find out about that?" she asked coughing.

"Alicia, Katie and I were going to play a game of Quidditch, I came to ask if you wanted to join us, don't worry I didn't tell them" Ginny said simply.

"Uh, well, um, thanks for not telling them," Willow said nervously, a few moments later, Willow felt someone tap her shoulder, she then turned round and saw George there.

"I said I was stealing you away after breakfast," he said, causing Willow to giggle and shake her head slightly.

He pulled her outside onto the grounds.

"So, where do you plan on going with me Mr Weasley, I do believe that there's a visit to Hogsmead today, I was wondering if I could come with you and Fred, instead of sitting inside like I usually do," Willow said, wrapping her arms around George's neck, and feeling very glad she had worn a jumper.

"I would love to attend Hogsmead with you Miss Black," George said, Willow smiled.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Willow asked.

"I believe I am, its rather fitting isn't it, due to the fact that we're boyfriend and girlfriend, don't you think so as well?" George replied.

"I rather do, but I do believe that since we are boyfriend and girlfriend, it would be appropriate for you to kiss me," Willow said.

"You do now do you, well then, I suppose that I shall kiss you," George said.

"Well then, I'd just shut up and do it if I was you," Willow stated, causing George to grin as he leaned forward to kiss her, he stopped just before his lips touched hers.

"You know-" he began to say, but he was cut off by Willow closing the little distance between them, George laughed slightly against her mouth.

She pulled away from him smiling.

"You know, I should definitely annoy you to the point where you kiss me like that more often," George said, smiling.

"Well, you could just ask instead," Willow stated, shrugging.

"Mm, I suppose I could, but that just wouldn't be as much fun now, would it?" George asked, leaning forward and kissing her once more.

"Come on, we'd better get back," Willow said, tugging slightly on George's hand.

"Let's just stay her a little longer," George said, pulling her closer to him.

"We really should be getting back you know," Willow said.

"I'm sure no one will miss us," George said.

"Are you sure, because I think Fred will be wondering where you are right about now, and I'm pretty sure Kenny will murder me if I'm late for practise," Willow stated.

"Well you see, I haven't had you all to myself for two whole days, so I think I deserve some time alone with you don't you think so?" George asked.

"I suppose," Willow said.

"That reminds me; I wanted to ask you if you'd like to come stay with me and my family for Christmas holidays?" George asked.

"I'd love to George," Willow said, leaning forwards and kissing him once more.

o.O.o

"So, not that long until Christmas Holidays," Kenny said, as he and Willow walked down the street towards Hogsmead, where Willow was meeting George and Fred, and Kenny was meeting his boyfriend, Caleb.

"Yep, I can't wait, how about you, Caleb asked you to go stay with him didn't he?" Willow asked.

"Yes he did, you spending Christmas at home?" Kenny asked.

"Nope, George asked me to spend Christmas with him and his family," Willow replied, smiling.

"That's cool, I'm sure you'll have fun," Kenny said.

"I'm sure I will, you have fun yourself, I'm sure you will if you're staying Caleb, he's fun," Willow said, gently elbowing Kenny.

"Yes he is fun, I can't wait to go meet him family, I'll miss you though, we usually spend Christmas together at Hogwarts," Kenny said.

"I'll miss you as well, but maybe next year, I could ask George to stay with me, and you could ask Caleb to stay with you," Willow replied, still smiling.

"Yeah, that'd be nice," Kenny said smiling.

o.O.o

"Hey Kenny, come to help me make cookies?" Willow asked as Kenny stepped into the kitchens.

"Yep, I thought I might as well make some for Caleb as well," Kenny replied.

"Fine by me," Willow said, shrugging.

They continued in silence, until Willow flicked a little bit of flour at Kenny's back, he turned around glaring, and threw a bit of flour at her, she giggle and threw some cocoa powder at him.

"Oh, you did not just do that," he said, Willow giggled some more, and threw a bit more cocoa powder at him.

"Ok, you can stop now," Willow said looking down at her flour and cocoa powder stained clothes.

"Hang on, there, now I'm done," he said, flicking some flour in her face.

o.O.o

"Oi, Caleb, we brought cookies," Kenny said as he entered the Gryffindor common room.

"What on earth happened to you two?" Caleb said.

"You look like there was a baking explosion," he stated.

"You can blame her for that, she threw flour at me," Kenny said pointing at Willow.

"You threw flour back at me though," Willow protested.

"Ok, children, you can fight over whose fault it was later," Caleb said.

"Fine," Willow and Kenny said at the same time.

"Ok, now then let's eat these cookies," Caleb said.

Willow and Kenny both laughed slightly at Caleb eagerness.

o.O.o

"You have a good Christmas yeah," Willow said hugging Kenny.

"I will, I promise, you have a good Christmas yourself," Kenny replied.

"Come we've gotta go," Caleb said, Kenny waved at Willow as he left with Caleb.

"So, how long do you think before we get there?" Willow asked.

"About five minute's maybe," George replied.

"Cool," Willow said, obviously nervous.

"Don't worry, Mum and Dad'll love you," George said trying to reassure her.

It didn't work.

The next few minutes were spent playing exploding snap.

Soon, the train slowed to a stop, they grabbed their trunks and headed off the train.

**AN: Yay, hope you liked the chapter, sorry it took so long, I've been _really _busy, I'll try and have the next chapter up soon as I can. **

**In case you are wondering, Caleb is Kenny's boyfriend, Kenny's gay, and there will be a few Gay, Lesbian and Bisexual people in this story, because I believe Gay is okay.**

**And thanks again to Anonymous and Starkid loves Harry Potter for giving me my first reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9: In Which There Is Fluff

Disclaimer: ... *sigh*…. No I don't own Harry Potter, I only own Willow…. And Kenny…. And Caleb… And I am going to steal the Weasley Twins.  
>AN: I'm sorry I took a while with this chapter, I hope you like it, thanks so much to my Beta MissCHSparkles. _<p>

Willow bit her lip nervously as she stepped off the train, before following Fred and George over to two people who were also ginger; Willow guessed that this was their mum and dad; she waited to be noticed.

"You must be Willow, George has told us about you," Ms Weasley said suddenly, snapping Willow out of her thoughts.

"That's me, it's nice to meet you Ms Weasley," Willow replied.

"It's lovely to meet you as well dear, and please, call me Molly," Ms Weasley said, Willow smiled nervously, George very nearly rolled his eyes, merlin Willow could be awkward at times.

"Come on, let's get going," Mr Weasley said.

o.O.o

"So this is your house," Willow said when they got there.

"Yep," George replied.

"Shall I show you where you're sleeping so you can unpack?" Ginny asked.

"Sure," Willow said, shrugging.

Willow took Ginny's offered hand, Ginny then lead Willow into the house into her room.

Willow looked around the room "this is brilliant," she stated.

"You really think so?" Ginny asked.

"Yep, it's amazing, this is the best house I've been in," Willow answered.  
>o.O.o<br>"So, George tells me that you play Piano," Ms Weasley said at dinner that night, causing Willow to look up suddenly.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Willow said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, he did, who taught you?" Ms Weasley asked.

"My mother taught me, every Sunday she used to give me a lesson, she taught me how to play a few different instruments," Willow said, looking back down at the table.

"Can I be excused please?" Willow asked.

"Of course you can," Ms Weasley said.

Willow stood up, and headed into Ginny's room, she closed the door behind her, and sat down on the bed, and let the tears start falling.

She didn't know quite why she was crying, but she guessed it was the fact that Ms Weasley  
>reminded her of her own mother, and all the memories that had come back had just caused the tears to start falling.<p>

She didn't know how long she had sat there, the tears eventually stopped, but she stayed where she was.

Eventually she wiped her cheeks, and left the room.

She entered the living room, and sat next to George on the sofa, he simply wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, without saying a word, he knew she must have been  
>upset.<p>

She fell asleep curled up with him, and he carried her to bed, smiling slightly at the girl he loved with all his heart, and he knew, he wouldn't trade her for the world, no matter what.  
>_<p>

AN: Sorry this chapter is quite short, I've got a lot to do at the moment, I got a guitar for Christmas, so I've been teaching myself how to play that, and its taking a while, I promise I'll try and write more often for you guys.

We're nearly at the end of this story now, once I've finished this one, I'm gonna take a little break, so I can come up with things to go in-between, I know where I'm going with this story and I've got quite a bit planned, but I need stuff to go in-between.

I leave you with this one word: FLUFF!


	10. In Which It Is Christmas Eve

Willow smiled at herself as she woke up to snow drifting past the windows. She stood up and walked over to the window, laughing when she saw the twins having a snow ball fight with Charlie and Ginny. The twins seemed to be winning.

She dressed quickly and practically ran down the stairs before joining the others outside. She stopped when she was hit in the fae by a snowball.

"Ouch," she muttered rubbing her nose before bending down and making a snowball herself before throwing it at the back of Fred's head.

"OW!" came the response causing Willow to start laughing before she was pelted with snowballs. She moved her hands to cover her face as she laughed.

"Stop," she laughed. Her hands stung from the cold and her cheeks were bright red. George smiled at her.

"I see you've come to join in our snow ball fight," he stated. Willow raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I came out here to join in your snowball fight, of course," she said sarcastically before hitting him round the back of the head. "Arrogant sod," she said shaking her head.

"I agree," came a familiar voice from behind Willow. Willow turned around a noticed her friend stood in the snow a huge grin on her face.

"Savvy," Willow laughed hugging the girl. She laughed at George's confused face as he tried to figure out who Savvy was.

"How did you two meet?" he asked giving up.

"Orphanage," they chorused. They both used that excuse. Even if it wasn't true. Both girls looked similar. Blonde hair, smiles on their faces. But Willow had brown eyes where as Savannah's eyes were blue.

George nodded and grinned at Willow. The next thing she knew she was hit in the face with a snowball. Willow glared at him before turning on her heels and heading back inside. Savvy laughed.

"You've got yourself in trouble," Savvy said in a sing song voice before snorting at the look on his face. She held out her hand for him to shake. "Savannah Maeson, I take it you're George Weasley," she said grinning.

George nodded and took her hand. "I don't recall Willow talking about you," he trailed off trying to remember if she had.

"Nah, she wouldn't. We may be friends but she doesn't like talking about home," Savvy replied shrugging. "Willow talks about you all the time though," she stated causing George to blush.

"She does?" George asked as Charlie laughed at him. Savvy nodded and started making snowballs.

"I'd be willing to join in that fight," she stated before throwing a snowball in George's face.


	11. In Which It Is Christmas Time

Willow smiled to herself as she sat up in bed and streched. She smiled evilily at Savvy before creaping out of bed and pushing the sleeping girl out of her bed. Savvy glared at Willow as she laughed hysterically.

"Meanie," Savvy pouted. Willow simply stuck her tongue out at her before hopping back on her bed. She was surprised to find she actually had some things at the end of her bed. Her mouth dropped open and Savvy laughed.

"You didn't expect to get nothing did you? she asked carefully before laughing. "You did didn't you?!" she asked laughing off her bed in fits of laugher. WIllow blushed and glared at her best friend.

"Shush you," she stated and was rather surprised to find her bed bounce as someone jumped on it.

"Morning love," George said grinning at her. Willow smiled back.

"Morning to you too," she stated giving him a quick peck on the lips ignoring Savvy pretending to throw up behind her.

"I wanted to give you my present in person, and now I have to go downstairs, I'll see you at breakfast," he stated before kissing ehr cheek and leaving the room.

"Gross, you two are going to give my a cavity," Savvy stated, although the fact she was grinning diminished the look a little.

Willow simply stuck her tongue out and turned to the end of her bed.

It was ten minutes before Willow and Savvy arrived downstairs both giggling like loons after having a pillow fight over sometime stupid neither of them could remember.

"So Willow Weasley, what have you been up to?" Fred asked with a smirk on his face. Savvy laughed even more as Willow blushed.

"It suits you," George blurted out without thinking. His eyes widened as he realized what he had just said before standing up and basically running into the garden, leaving everyone at the table, apart from Willow and Ms Weasley, in fits of laugher.

Willow opened and closed her mouth unable to speak, in the end she simply ran after George. He was sat by the lake near the house muttering somethign to himself. Willow knelt down behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who," she said smiling.

"Will, not now," he sighed. Willow chuckled

"Wrong, Willow Weasley remember, and yes now," she said moving so she was sat on his lap. She laughed at he blushed and pretended to see something interesting on the lake.

"Will, I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to-" but his sentance was cut off because his mouth was suddenly very busy.

"You mean you didn't mean to say you think your last name suits me?" Willow asked winking at him and laughing as his blush got even brighter.

He attempted a sentance but kept stuttering so in the end Willow had to shut him up by kissing him again.

"OI! Love birds! Your breakfast is going to get cold," WIllow heard Savvy shout form the doorway. Willow laughed and rested her forehead against George's.

She loved Christmas.


End file.
